Data recovery systems may be used in disaster recovery scenarios. For example, if a computing device or node of the system malfunctions or is otherwise unavailable, the data recovery system may mitigate the damage. A data recovery system may enable migration and recovery of on-premise assets (e.g., virtual machine (VM) or physical machine) into public, private, or hybrid cloud computing systems or into a traditional recovery data center. Once an asset is protected, the data recovery system may replicate the entire asset, over one or more networks, while the asset is executing in the primary data center and applications are executing on the asset. For a thin provisioned VM, the data recovery system may replicate only the used or allocated blocks to the secondary storage system, not the entire provisioned space for the VM.
To perform a data recovery operation on the asset, including rehearsal, migration, or takeover operations, the data typically must be synchronized to a recovery site. While the data recovery system replicates the data, the user may have to wait until the initial full synchronization is complete and the target is consistent with the original. However, traditional data recovery systems may not be able to provide an accurate estimate for the data synchronization progress. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for monitoring data synchronization progress in a multi-hop data recovery system.